baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Beastmaster
|class = Fighter |kit = True class |movement_speed = |alignment = |allegiance = Neutral at first; enemy |temporary = |missable = Yes – depending on quest route taken |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = Free Hendak and the slaves |level = 8 |hit_points = 45 |xp_value = 2000 |strength = 1848 |dexterity = 16 |constitution = 15 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 6 |charisma = 11 |total_scores = 7548 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = ++++ Missile Weapons ++ Spear |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 15 |racial_enemy = |morale = 15 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 20 |natural_ac = 5 |effective_ac = 1 |s_v_death = 13 |s_v_wand = 15 |s_v_polymorph = 14 |s_v_breath = 16 |s_v_spell = 16 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = 30 |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = beast |override_script = |class_script = BEAST |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTARSGT |gold = 87 |items = * Helmet * Plate Mail * Tuigan Bow * Spear * Arrow *Beastmaster Key *Scroll of Stone to Flesh *Random treasure (RNDTRE03) |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = BEAST |store_code = |animation = 24833 |color_metal = Red – Tinted Black |color_minor = Lavender |color_major = Light Blue |color_skin = Light Carnation Pink |color_leather = Light Copper |color_armor = Bluish Silver |color_hair = Rust – Tinted Black }} The beastmaster is a neutral – true in the original Shadows of Amn, evil in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition – male humanoid of half-elven appearance who's responsible for the creatures that fight in The Arena of Athkatla's Copper Coronet during Shadows of Amn. Once met, it will not take long until he turns hostile. Biography He is accompanied by his pet Tabitha, who he will swear vengeance for if slain. Creatures from six adjoining cells will be released when the battle begins. Involvement ''Free Hendak and the slaves'' You'll encounter him during the quest Free Hendak and the slaves. He holds one of the copies of the Beastmaster Key. If killed, he also drops the Tuigan Bow, a very strong weapon. He can be missed, depending on your quest approach, so be sure to check the progress. Gameplay *The opening of the cells is unlikely to help the beastmaster as much as he hopes. You'll be able to open the first two cells with two Mutated Gibberlings and one Jaguar before he notices you. The rear two cells hold a Minotaur and a Leopard which have the issue of being unable to see you, therefore it is likely only creatures from the middle two cells, a Black Bear and a Grizzly Bear, will come to his aid. * When trying to pick his pockets in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition, the rogue needs 30 skill points above the usual difficulty, 50, of stealing from a quick item slot, due to the beastmaster's own skill. Notes *The beastmaster has the wizard spell Web memorized two times from the Priest Scroll, but will not make use of it. Bugs * The beastmaster is of the human race in the original Shadows of Amn, although he appears as an elf and also is addressed as such in dialogue. The Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition tries to fix this by mixing both pieces and changes race and dialogue to a half-elf who is using the same animation. BEAST.dlg; Response 9 Gorion's Ward: "Do not attempt to order me around, half-elf, or you will anger me." BEAST.dlg; Response 9 Gorion's Ward: "Do not attempt to order me around, elf, or you will anger me." BEAST.dlg; State 7 Beastmaster: "I am the keeper of the creatures that fight in the pit. My wild ones do well... our record is excellent, especially my lovely Tabitha here. Isn't that right, my precious?" }} Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Half-elves Category:NPCs in Shadows of Amn Category:Enemies in Shadows of Amn Category:NPCs in Shadows of Amn (Enhanced Edition) Category:Enemies in Shadows of Amn (Enhanced Edition) Category:Bugs